The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Colocasia commonly known as the taro plant or elephant ears. Colocasia is grown as a food crop or for use as an ornamental for container or the landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Colocasia esculenta and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘Morning Dew’.
Colocasia is a tuberous rooted perennial which is native to tropical Asia and Polynesia. It grows to 1.5-2 m in height from starchy tubers. The leaves of Colocasia are heart-shaped and very large in size. The tuberous roots are cooked and eaten as a starchy staple in many tropical areas. Colocasia is also grown as ornamental plants for the landscape in warmer climates or as a container plant in colder areas.
The new Colocasia variety named ‘Morning Dew’ is the product of a formal breeding program carried out in Paia, Hi. The purpose of the breeding program is to develop new ornamental varieties with novel and striking ornamental characteristics, in particular leaves and stems. In addition, the selection of candidate varieties was made for strong clumping and basal branching habits in order to produce sturdy container plants for transportation and display.
‘Morning Dew’ is a seedling selection from the controlled pollination between the proprietary female parent ‘[203×6-2]8’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male parent ‘2007A-1360’ (unpatented). Initially designated as ‘2008-27’, ‘Morning Dew’ was derived from a single plant selected in 2008.
The first asexual propagation of ‘Morning Dew’ was conducted in 2008 in Paia, Hi. by using huli propagation, whereby the apical shoots are separated from the plant by cutting the shoot at the top of the corm immediately above the newest leaf scar and planted. Evaluations in field and pot studies have shown that ‘Morning Dew’ reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via huli propagation.